Dory Cruiser
Dory Cruiser is one of the characters in the upcoming Ace Attorney: Future Hope. She works as a sailor on the a cruise ship known as the S.S. Jovial. She is a witness Overboard Turnabout, for the death of Nigel Steamon. Her father, Bruce Cruiser, is the defendant. Appearance Dory has a fair skin tone and she had reddish-brown hair that's tied up by two navy blue hair scrunchies into two low pigtails that go down to her hips and has straight bangs that obscure her eyebrows, resting above her eyes. Her eye color is sea foam green and she has a small breast size. For her clothes, she wears a navy blue sailor cap on her head with a white stripe around the rim and a white insignia of an anchor on the center. She wears a short-sleeved, navy blue sailor's shirt with two white stripes on both of the sleeves' hems, a single white stripe near the ends of the collar and a white ascot. She wears a knee-length, navy blue skirt that's pleated and has two white stripes near the hem. She wears a pair of white knee-length socks and a pair of navy blue heels and on the center of the heels are navy blue ribbons with white spots. She wears a pair of white gloves that extend down to her palms and she has a small navy blue and white inner tube around her right wrist, almost as if she's wearing it like a bracelet. Personality Dory is normally seen as a rather pleasant girl who cares a lot about her father and her fellow co-workers. She's shown to be quite responsible when it comes to her job as the head sailor of the S.S. Jovial. 'Trial Profile' Name: Dory Cruiser Age: 19 Occupation: Sailor "Dory is a sailor that works on a cruise ship known as the S.S. Jovial. She came to the Wright Anything Agency to ask them to defend her father, Bruce, in court." History Witness of Suicide Dory Cruiser is a member of the crew on the S.S. Jovial, a popular, high class cruise ship, as Captain Bruce's daughter and head sailor. She is close friends with the rest of the crew members and known to be efficient at her position. With the security cameras not being active at night due to a glitch, Dory and four other crew members, the Captain, Co-Captain Peach Starley and fellow sailor Nigel Steamon, take up the security night shift. One night, Dory is in the crew's quarters and discovers the cabin for Nigel is open with the light still on. Curious, she goes in and discovers Nigel's suicide note in his journal. Horrified, Dory grabs a spare pipe in the boiler room that is connected to the crew's quarters by the hallway in order to knock Nigel out before he kills himself. Taking the Fall Relationships Bruce Cruiser Dory cares about her father more than anyone else in the world. She greatly respects Bruce and was deeply hurt after he was arrested for her "crime". Nigel Steamon Despite being her subordinate as she's the head sailor on her father's cruise ship, Dory held a close relationship with Nigel and was absolutely distraught when she had the unfortunate luck of witnessing the sailor's suicide occur right before her eyes. Peach Starley Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Ace Attorney Category:Ace Attorney: Future Hope Category:AA:FH Characters Category:Witnesses